Not Ready to Play Nice
by Tahitianbabe
Summary: With Naraku defeated, Kagome is unsure what her future holds but when an unexpected new demon shows up Kagome has to remember how to battle demons and destroy them before it devours her very soul.
1. Chapter 1

'_hn, who knew out of 19 years of my life, that fighting for my life over a shiny pink gem would become normal, that travelling on the back of a 50+ year old dog demon seemed like a great idea, and that having friends that consisted of a Monk, a Demon Slayer, A Neko Youkai and A little Fox demon would be some of the best conversations I have ever had the pleasure of being a part of. _

_Sure I miss high school and my friends but I had become so accustomed to spending time in another era that changed everyday. _

_Momma worries about me constantly and not seeing her or Souta, or Grandpa makes me a little lonely._

_Oddly enough I survived through all of it, leaving my family behind, fighting tooth and nail to get little shards of a jewel I never thought we would complete, arguing with the most stubborn hanyou in history. I have to say I believe I survived in more ways than one. Naraku was the hardest battle I had ever been a part of, a mixture of emotions ran through me that day and the adrenaline was flowing._

_Once it was done a huge sigh of relief went through my group, we never believed it would eventually end._

_Naraku screamed and howled until he was nothing more than dust in the wind, and the white light of the Shikon jewel being purified by my hands solidified the fact that he was gone._

_Miroku unwrapped his hand, tears running down his face as he realized he could spend the rest of his life with his one true love, Sango._

_Sango holding the lifeless body of her one and only sibling, her younger brother Kohaku, who at the last minute stepped in front of Sango and sacrificed himself to save her. He died with a smile on his face._

_Sesshomaru walking towards Kagura, the woman of the wind, who was finally free once and for all to do what she wished. Turning and leaving the gruesome scene behind with her mate._

_Kikyo, walking towards me, I had thought to steal back the rest of her soul, instead giving me what was left of mine. She smiled and when the rest of my soul left her body she turned and stared at Inuyasha with a little smile on her face, whispering to me " look after him for me, do not hurt him Kagome "with me promising I would spend the rest of my life with him if he wished it. After my promised words she faded away into the wind, no longer dealing with the pain and anguish Naraku had caused so many years ago. _

_Finally Inuyasha, who stared on in disbelief where Kikyo had stood, with Tetsusaiga hanging in his right hand. He shook his head, took a deep breath and for a glimpse of a moment I saw a smile as he realized everyone was now at peace. Sheathing his beloved sword, he stepped towards me, but stopped himself and instead went to Miroku. Making sure that the monk did not go into shock at no longer having to worry about the Kazanna._

_I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and letting it all sink in. Moving slowly towards Sango as to not spook the poor girl, I sank down beside her and placed my hand over Kohaku's eyes and closed them. Sango wrenching out sobs, placed her brothers body on the ground and stood. Peering up at her I knew what she needed, she needed to get him out of this evil place and bury him properly._

_Walking a short distance away from the battlegrounds I found a perfect spot for the slayers brother, In a grave underneath a thick forest of trees. Not touched by death or evil._

_After holding a ceremony for Kohaku, I grabbed Sango's hand and gave her all the support I could, Miroku on her other side. Inuyasha was across from us, his eyes covered by his long bangs, I knew he was hiding emotions he said he would never have._

_Walking away from Kohaku's grave made reality sink in, Sango and Miroku could be happy and get married, have all the children Miroku wants, Shippo could grow into an adult youkai, Inuyasha no longer had to hurt the jewel shards could finally relax and quit fighting for his life._

_But me, what would I do, I didn't know what was going to happen when I purified the jewel. I didn't know if I would be sent home or have to stay here permanently, I never stopped to think once the jewel was completed that the time rift itself would close._

_Breathing deeply to hold back tears, we started on our way back to the village, never knowing we would have to start fighting again, that our peace was short lived. _

_Ending this chapter in my life will forever be ingrained in my mind as one of joy, and sadness. _

_Its where our true story begins._


	2. Prelude to the End

_**A/N: Hello Everyone, I realize it has been YEARS since I wrote a fic and my problem being is I start and then cant get the inspiration to continue. So I am hoping with this fic that I can start writing chapters and continue on and so forth.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy! Also if anyone wants to beta for me please let me know!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the gang they all belong to the ever talented Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Chapter 1: Prelude to

Standing at the top of the hill that overlooked the village she had spent the last 3 years inhabiting, Kagome inhaled deeply, reveling in the smell of the fresh clean air. No pollution here.

Smiling to herself as she heard laughter drift up from the village below, Kagome glanced around for the hanyou that was currently hiding from everyone. After defeating Naraku, Kagome had not seen much of Inuyasha. He seemed to be mourning for the un dead Miko that had given the rest of her soul back to Kagome.

Kagome, unable to see the hanyou, she started her way back to the village.

Inuyasha peered out from behind the leafy branches he was sitting in. Kagome had already begun her walk back to the village, leaving him behind, not even knowing he was there. She though that he wasn't paying attention to her, that he was pining over Kikyo when in reality he wanted nothing more than to scoop Kagome up and take her away somewhere.

'_Half-Breed'_ Inuyasha scowled as the recurring memory flashed across his mind. _'Keh, what could I offer her anyways. I have nothing' _Kagomes face flashed in front of him. Inuyasha caught himself starting to smile, then grunted and stopped himself. '_Stop it'_

Inuyasha looked up at where the miko had disappeared over the hill and stayed where he was, just to let her think a little longer that he didn't care. He did of course but he wanted her to forget him and how little he had to offer, she could go back to her time and be happy. Spend time around that "Hobo" boy, or whatever it was she called him. Growling to himself and digging his claws into the bark of the tree.

'_You are Worthless!'_ There was that voice in his head again, digging him claws in further Inuyasha didn't realize what he was doing until he smelt his own blood. Ripping his hands away from the tree branch Inuyasha determined that the longer he stayed away from Kagome the better.

Leaning back against the tree Inuyasha watched as the slivers in his hands from the bark on the tree began to wiggle there way out and his skin begin to heal itself. Perks of being half- demon. Closing his eyes and turning his ears towards the village, he could still hear Kagome walking down the hill. Sighing to himself Inuyasha resigned himself to the fact that he would be spending the night in this tree.

Kagome walked towards the group of children surrounding Shippou, the little fox demon she had grown to love dearly, who was showing the children gather around him all of the new magic tricks.

Seeing Kagome, he smiled at her then went quickly back to explaining what he was doing. The children all giggling in glee.

Kagome walked past him and ruffled the hair on his head. _'When did Shippou get so tall?'_

Continuing towards the huts in the village Kagome hummed to herself softly as she walked, the breeze ruffling her hair again. As she approached one of the huts she knew quite well, a familiar Tajiya sat up and waved at her.

"Kagome!, could you come help me?" Sango called over her way.

"Coming!" Kagome started jogging towards her friend.

"Hi, thank you for agreeing to come help me, the herb garden is more troublesome than I thought" Sango said yanking on a big weed. "They grow more and more everyday"

"I would be more than happy to help you. After all it was my idea to bring you some seeds to grow these herbs." Kagome smiled as she sank down next to her friend.

"Have you seen Inuyasha yet Kagome?" Sango cringed to herself as she knew this was a touchy subject since no one had seen or heard from the Hanyou in the last two weeks.

Kagome sighed, "No I still haven't, I keep hoping that if I sit on the hill for long enough that he might show up behind me" Sighing again "No sight of him, I just don't understand why exactly he disappeared"

Trying to console her friend, Sango grasped Kagome's shoulder "Im sure he will turn up soon with an explanation"

"I certainly hope your right" Kagome smiled "Now enough about him, let's get rid of these Monster weeds!"

The girls giggled and started yanking and pulling on the weeds, oblivious to the time passing by. Once they had completed their task it was already early evening, the sun was beginning to set. Sango invited Kagome in the help her cook some of the herbs for supper.

Sango and Miroku had gotten married just shortly after Naraku had been defeated, it was a small, quiet ceremony with all of the villagers in attendance, Kagome had stood by Sango's Side and Inuyasha by Miroku. There was dancing, singing it was a joyous occasion. Inuyasha had even asked Kagome to dance with him..

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned him as he stood in front of her with his hand out_

"_Would you like to dance?" The hanyou blushed and turned his head away but didn't reclaim his hand._

_Kagome placed her hand on his forehead " Are you sick?" She peered into his eyes_

"_Keh, I am not sick WENCH! Just forget I asked!" Inuyasha snapped, pulling his offered hand back._

_Kagome giggled and gently grabbed his hand in hers, blushing "I would love to."_

_Inuyasha once again blushing, reveled in the feel of her hand in his, lead her to where other couples were dancing. He pulled her towards his chest and rested his other hand on her waist._

_Kagome looked up at him through her thick fringe of hair on her forehead, a light pink color covering her cheeks_

_Inuyasha looked down at her, she was blushing, she just looked so beautiful in the light of the lanterns, in that dress of light blue. Inuyasha swallowed hard, but kept her pressed against his chest even allowing his chin to rest on top of her head. She let out a slight sigh in contentment, nuzzling her head into his neck. This was exactly what she had wanted for the last 2 years._

_Inuyasha spun her away from him and then back, dipping her low towards the ground. Once her body came gracefully back to his she gasped as looked him straight in the eye. He was staring at her in such a way she didn't know what he was thinking._

_Inuyasha stared at her eyes, her nose, her lips. In that moment right there he wanted to kiss her, to know what it would be like. As he started to lean in towards her a voice had jolted him away from her as the song came to an end. _

'_Worthless, Dirty, Half-breed!' It hissed at him_

_Inuyasha had let go of her by this point, looking at the hurt in her eyes, he bolted towards the forest._

'_I can't believe I almost kissed Kagome, the purest person I have ever known, she wouldn't have let me kiss her, she would have refused me. Baka!'_

_Unbeknown to Inuyasha Kagome stood there, her hands clutched to her chest, hurt and confused. _

'_He looked like he wanted to… kiss me? but then he ran? Why did you run away Inuyasha? Did I revolt you?'Kagome blinked back hot tears, refusing to let them fall as this was supposed to be the happiest day of Sango and Miroku's life._

_Kagome turned and walked back towards the bride and groom without even a second thought of what just happened._

Kagome shook her head trying to forget about that memory, the way his body felt, the way he looked at her. It gave her hope almost.

Sango was busy talking about her garden and about Miroku, who at the moment was out visiting a nearby village getting rid of the demons that resided there.

Kagome joined Sango in the conversation and didn't think anymore about the memory she had just re-lived.

Inuyasha was approaching the village with some rabbits strung over his shoulder, skinned and gutted, ready for Kagome to cook. She had gotten her own hut here in the village, so he always dropped them off at her door. She always took them inside and used them in cooking but she still didn't know who they came from. He didn't want the girl to starve.

Inuyasha sneaked towards her door and placed the rabbits on her front doorstep, he knew she was still at Sango and Miroku's hut so he didn't feel the need to be extra cautious.

Inuyasha hated having to sneak around, he also refused to tell Kagome then reason that he left her standing there alone at the wedding was because he started hearing these voices in his head. He didn't know where they were coming from but it was enough to scare him away from her. He had tried talking to Totosai but he wasn't much help, he played dumb and pretended he knew nothing. Which in the end just served to piss off the hanyou more.

Inuyasha was at a loss with what to do, he didn't even know how this voice had gotten into his head. It all started just shortly before Naraku had been defeated and had been getting progressively worse.

Inuyasha decided to sleep in Goshinboku tonight, maybe the ancient tree would help him sleep.

Little did Inuyasha know there was a small figure watching him within the tree's downwind from him. The figures bright yellow eyes followed the hanyou's movement. Her fangs glistened in the moonlight as she smiled.

'_I'll get you my pretty, I'm not ready to play nice'_

_Please R&R and let me know what you guys think!_

_Until Next time_

_Tahitianbabe_


End file.
